The Love of The Prince & The Warrior's Revenge
by Whats-My-Username-Again
Summary: Collab made w/ Asmodeus-of-Lust. We all know the story of the Ouran High School Host Club, but do you know yet of the one of their ancestors, 500 years ago? This is the tale of the prince's love of someone taken, and his warrior's revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Many people seem to know the story of the Ouran Highschool Host club, but do they know of the story of their ancestors?

Back when Ouran High was just a small kingdom, the Ouran High Host Club friends weren't as close as they are in this time period; in fact, some of them were considered enemies of each other.

The Kingdom of Ouran had recently been acquired by the prince of Ouran, Tamaki, who had came upon the kingdom when his father had died, but he wasn't able to officially become king until he was able to wed a worthy maiden. And he had a maiden in mind; unfortunately for him, that maiden was already married.

The young maiden Haruhi was married to his greatest warrior, Morinozuka Takashi. They had been married since they were just on the cusp of adulthood, so as you can tell, they would not be separated easily.

Since Haruhi and Takashi didn't live in the kingdom officially, only on the border of it, Tamaki couldn't just force her to marry him. And so, he had to come up with an alternative plan to win Haruhi's love.

His plan was devious and irrational, something that his advisor, Kyoya, tried to convince him not to do.

"Your majesty," Kyoya said to his prince, pushing up his monocle up his with his index and pointer finger, "do you really think that this plan could even work? Is this commoner even worth the trouble?" He looked over at the king, who was at the moment trying to decide which way to part his hair.

"Of course she is!" Tamaki exclaimed. "She is the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen! And she just looks so cute when she's taking care of her garden!" He went on and on; fawning over everything he watched her do. How annoying.

Kyoya tried to get a word in edgewise, but he didn't allow that, never seeming to run out of words—or breathe—when talking about her.

Finally, he seemed to finish, his violet looking dreamily up at the ceiling, seeming to be stuck in a daydream about her. If he wasn't thinking about Haruhi, he was probably having a daydream about himself.

"Your majesty," Kyoya said again, trying to get his attention, "is the only reason I am here is to hear about your infatuation with that commo—woman?" he questioned, correcting himself by the end of his sentence.

"Oh!" Tamaki gasped to himself, "I almost forgot, Kyoya. Thank you for reminding me. Send the news to Takashi and Mitsukuni." His tone turned commanding by the end. Most of the time he was oblivious to things and compassionate, his Kingly nature coming out only when he had to have serious matters done.

"Of course," Kyoya said, bowing his head in his direction as he went to go get a squire to deliver the message.

After he left, he was able to find a squire quite quickly, the messenger heading off in only thirty minutes time.

On the outside border of the kingdom, the place where Takashi, Mitsukuni, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou lived, there was a pale, white cottage. The small cottage had only four rooms, with Hikaru and Karou sharing a room, Mitsukuni having his own room, and Takashi and Haruhi sharing a room as well; the fourth one, though, was only used as a room for when they had the odd traveler needing a place for the night.

Inside this beautiful cottage, the little family that they had was gathered around the dining room table, waiting for Haruhi to finish cooking the meal.

"Haruhi," Hikaru called over to the kitchen, "are you almost done cooking dinner?" Karou finished, mirroring Hikaru's stance of looking over his shoulder exactly. Most people couldn't tell them apart for the life of them when they did things like that, making themselves completely confused.

"I hope Haru-chan made some dessert," Mitsukuni said, a pout on his child-like face, along with a bright smile. "She always makes the best cake!" Mitsukuni, or Honey as he lets some call him, started bouncing in his seat excitedly over the arrays of different desserts that Haruhi could make.

"Mitsukuni, you will end up having rotten teeth if you have too many sweets," Takashi said quietly, his voice, although a deep baritone and low, it seemed to travel to all the corners of the room.

Mitsukuni pouted again, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest, wisps of his honey-colored hair falling into his face. He didn't _want_ to listen to Takashi, of course, but he knew that he was right.

Haruhi answered then, her voice carrying from the kitchen. "Be patient, everyone, this doesn't happen instantly." She was in the small kitchen, deciding to cook one of her chickens for dinner since Takashi and Mitsukuni came home safely from their mission.

They were always away on missions, it seemed, never being home that often. So it was always a treat to her, and everyone else, when they were home. Unfortunately, though, they never stayed long until they were ordered by the prince to another mission.

Haruhi looked into the room around the corner of the doorway, seeing everyone get along. She stumbled slightly though, suddenly feeling dizzy again. She's been feeling sick to her stomach for about two weeks now, worrying everyone, but more of Takashi, that she may have caught the virus in Europe called the Black Death.

The small table was right next to the doorway, so Takashi was able to steady her quickly with not much effort. Standing up so he was at his full height, he practically towered over her, her head only reaching the middle of his chest.

"I'll help," he quietly said to her, staring into her eyes intensely. Not even the twins poked fun at the two of them, all of them seeming to look away uncomfortably at the moment they were having, even if they weren't doing anything morally wrong in front of others.

"Thank you, Takashi," Haruhi said quietly back to him, taking his large hand so she could lead him into to the kitchen, no objections coming from him at all. He was a very strong and agile man, but when it came to his wife, he was as docile as a kitten in some ways.

They had all of the food set on the table quickly, Takashi taking more than most could carry, making Haruhi's stubborn and independent side rear its head; she never liked to get help that much, but she figured out over the years that none of the men's prides in the house could take that.

Before they left the kitchen, Takashi bent down and kissed Haruhi on the forehead, making her cheeks turn slightly pink as she walked out of the kitchen. He always was so compassionate and caring when it came to her, never showing as much emotion as he did around Haruhi.

When they all finally sat on the floor in front of the table on the ground, a loud knock sounded from the door, startling all of them slightly.

"I wonder," Hikaru started, Karou syncing his movement of putting his finger to his chin. "Who that could be," Karou finished for him, both the twins looking curiously at the door.

Takashi silently took the obligation to find out, releasing Haruhi's hand that he was secretly—even though they didn't _have _to do it secretly—hand, so then he could raise to his full, intimidating height to answer the door.

Walking quickly towards the door, he opened it the sight of a premature young boy, who was just at the awkward stage of a boy and a man. He was only a few inches above Takashi's waist, making the already unsure boy even more nerve-wrecked.

"Are you the warrior Morinozuka Takashi?" the young squire asked, a mixture of fear and awe in his voice. He had to practically bend half-way backwards to be able to see his face, his height nearly making it impossible to see it.

Mori nodded, looking with a calm expression at the young adolescent. He had dark brown hair, with what looked like black eyes and pale white skin that seemed to glow ghoulishly while next to his dark features.

"H-h-here's a letter, sir from P-p-prince Tamaki," the young boy stammered, his hand shaking slightly when he held out the off-white parchment scroll.

Mori nodded at him again, using as his way of saying 'thank you for the letter, you are dismissed.'

After reading the letter, his once good mood from being reunited with his family vanished, a solemn attitude seeming to overcome himself.

When Mori walked into the room, looking crestfallen, everyone took notice straight away, making everyone worry slightly at his mood. He always was in a good mood when he came home from a mission, only in a bad mood when he was ordered for another mission.

Hikaru and Karou came up behind him, leaning slightly on his shoulders, but barely reaching them.

"What do you have there?" Hikaru asked, trying to reach for the letter that was still held high in Mori's hand. "And who was that, anyway?" Karou asked him, trying to reach the letter as well.

"What's wrong, Mori?" Mitukuni asked, coming over to Mori and trying to climb up his frame. "If you want, I'll let you hold Usa-chan to help you feel better." He held out the mismatched colored rabbit rag doll, the patched up doll made by Haruhi when they first met.

"A new mission," Mori said quietly, saying the words that everyone hoped he wouldn't say. His face was grim and serious, more than it usually was. He just got back home to his family, and it seemed like he was getting less and less time each time he got back from a mission.

"Aw," Mitsukuni griped, "but we just got back from one! And they never let me bring cakes with me…" Mitskune kept on listing reasons, doing his habit of rambling about details that were unimportant.

"How long will this mission be this time?" Haruhi asked, coming over so then she was standing in front of her husband. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close so as to help her not get upset over this news.

Mori gave the letter to Mitsukuni, letting him be able to give the answer she wanted while he comforted his wife.

After reading it for five minutes, Mitsukuni exclaimed, "Three years!" His eyes got slight tears in them, along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone who actually read this. I am working on my other fanfics (finally) tonight and tomorrow. In case you didn't know, Takashi was Mori and Mitsukuni was Honey. I also wrote this fanfic with the help of my friend Asmodeus-of-Lust, so check out her profile. I hope I spelled that right! ^_^ And also, all of you huge Tamaki fans, don't hate me because of this. Its just a story and an idea; and I love all of the Ouran High Host Club characters, but my favorite is Kyoya.<p>

I just made this because not many people are Mori fans as much as everyone else. Anyway, check out my other stories, leave some reviews, and I hope to update soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long to update this, but I have been working on my other fanfic, and I still haven't finished the story. I know what to write, but I usually start doing something else and coming back to things every five minutes, because I can't make myself sit still! . Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to listen to myself ramble and everything, so I'm just going to let you sit back, relax and enjoy the story. Oh yeah, and don't forget to leave your reviews once your done!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi took the letter from Mitsukuni's hand, not even bothering to ask for it. She read the letter out loud for everyone, her voice breaking slightly by the end.<p>

"_To Morinozuka Takashi & Haninozuka Mitsukuni:_

_You have been called on a mission by the prince of our small kingdom on behalf of ending a war before it starts between the Ouran Kingdom and the Lobelia Kingdom. You are ordered to leave immediately for your mission as soon as you are done reading this, and make sure you pack well, for this mission is expected to take at least three years._

—_Otori Kyoya, Royal Advisor of Prince Tamaki."_

Haruhi dropped the letter onto the ground carelessly, walking out of the room quickly to her and Takashi's bedroom.

The twins both looked at each other at the same time, a rare concerned look in their eyes. They both thought of her as their sister, so they never liked to see her when she was upset.

"Do you think that," Hikaru asked first, "that someone should go after her?" Kaoru finished. Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin, staring into his eyes passionately.

"Don't worry, Kaoru," he murmured to his younger brother, "she'll be okay." He drew him into an embrace, one thing they've always seemed to do when trying to comfort each other.

"Do you think that dessert will make her feel better?" Honey asked sweetly, holding up the elaborate looking cake. "Usa-chan says it tastes good."

Takashi silently left the room after a minute, his expression blank and betraying nothing. He was like this all the time, but when he was with his wife, in a strange way, he was more passionate.

When he entered their bedroom, he wordlessly took his wife into a hug, staring straight ahead and fingering the wisps of hair on top of her head that got in the way of her eyes.

"It's not fair, Takashi," she said to him, looking up to stare into his seemingly expressionless face. "I know, you don't want me to worry, but I can't help it. How am I going to stand it?" A few traitorous tears tracked down her face, her face sad and depressed.

"Only three years," he said quietly to her, tightening his arms around her. He looked up past her head to the doorway, where the twins and Honey were peeking in.

"I know," Haruhi said frankly, not noticing anyone else's presence, "but it's still the longest you've ever been away from home."

Takashi nodded in agreement, still staring at everyone in the doorway with no comment whatsoever.

"Promise me you'll send me a letter every day," Haruhi said suddenly, staring up into his eyes determinedly. "Promise; say it out loud."

"I promise," he said to her in his deep voice, not saying it any louder than what was necessary for her to hear him. The others left the room silently, sensing a moment between the two lovers.

After about fifteen minutes in each other's embrace, Takashi finally sighed, realizing that they had to leave soon. He pulled out of her embrace first, and walked out of the room, going around the house to gather everything they needed.

It took another five minutes for both Mitsukuni and Takashi to gather everything they needed, from bland food that would stay fresh for a long while, to a ton of different assortments of weapons that they put in their bags.

They both put on a dull in color armor that would be able to help them blend in with their surroundings more easily; it would be hard if they accepted the luxurious, bright colored armor that Prince Tamaki had offered to them.

All of the members of the house gathered on the front lawn, saying their last good-byes to each other, all of them knowing they won't be able to see each other daily in most likely a long while.

"Make sure that you both be safe on this mission," Haruhi said to both of them sternly, facing Takashi while dusting off the non-existing dirt on their armor. "And also that you will stop for supplies once in a while, also to preserve your food and gather water and that you should always—"

Haruhi was cut off abruptly by the surprisingly soft feeling of Takashi's lips on hers, the kiss ending sweetly after a moment. "Stop," he said simply, pulling back so he was at his full height again.

She put her hand to her lips in shock, staring up at him with her already large brown eyes open extremely wide. Despite her ability to be very observant and perceptive, when it came to things like romance, she was always surprised and usually did not even notice it when it involved her.

"I love you," Takashi told her, giving a simple kiss on her forehead while she was still in her state of shock and started to walk away. Honey jumped onto his shoulders, Takashi not reacting to the extra weight on him at all, not even flinching.

She recovered in half a minute, calling out quickly, "I love you too!" more loud than was probably required. His back was turned to her so she didn't see it, but a small smile formed on his lips, something that usually either her or Mitsukuni could do.

"Bye, Haru-chan! Bye, Kao-chan and Hika-chan!" Honey called back to them, waving his arm animatedly from Takashi's shoulders. His Usa-chan doll swinged back and forth in his right hand, the fragile stuffed toy barely keeping together.

Haruhi watched them until they were out of sight, not even leaving the front of the cottage when they did. She wanted to be able to miss this moment, especially if it was the last time she would see them like she feared.

Eventually, the twins came out front, knowing that it was dusk and that it would be cold soon; they couldn't let her get sick, she was practically their sister.

"Let's go inside," Hikaru suggested, slinging an arm around Haruhi's shoulder, starting to lead her inside. He put a quilt around her shoulders that her mother made, worried that she would be too cold.

"We wouldn't want you to become sick," Kaoru finished for him, leaning on her shoulder. Haruhi nodded in agreement, but didn't say a word, her look and expression reminding both of the twins of Takashi's behavior.

As soon as they were inside, the twins led her to the sitting room, something that usually only Western homes had, and had her sit down on a couch.

It was at that moment, that she started to silently cry, the tears leaking out of her eyes with no warning and no sign that they were going to stop. Hikaru started to tell stories at that point of their childhood, while Karou let her rest her head on his shoulder and let her ruin his shirt. He didn't care, though, or at least not at the moment he didn't.

At around one o'clock in the morning, Haruhi finally claimed that she was too tired to talk anymore and walked off to bed.

Both the twins went off to their own respective bedrooms, taking the hint that she wanted to be alone. They were worried about her, but they knew her well enough that they figured she wouldn't be falling asleep right away.

When Haruhi walked into her and Takashi's bedroom, for a moment she regretted not taking the twins on their offer of sleeping in their room with them. It seemed too lonely and quiet, reminding her that Takashi isn't here with her. Of course, it would have been quiet with him even _in_ the room, but it was a comforting silence, not this constricting silence that engulfed her home since they both left.

She lay down on the queen-sized bed, but was met with the surprise sound of crumbling paper. Quickly, she pulled out from underneath her the paper that was on their bed, going over to the bedside table to light a candle so she could read it.

She didn't have the ability to read in the dark, so she would need it. She lit the candle, the low and dim light barely helping her read the letter.

After a few minutes of squinting her eyes in the dark room—except for the light of the candle, of course—she was finally able to read the whole thing.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_I do not talk much, but since I have made a promise to write to you every day, I suppose I better start fulfilling that promise starting now._

_I may not say much in the letters, as you may expect, but it will put a smile on my face when I get my very first letter from you._

_Also, Haruhi, please take care of yourself. Someone has to watch over Hikaru and Kaoru._

_I love you._

—_Your Husband, Takashi._

Haruhi laughed in surprise, not expecting this at all. _Thank you for the letter,_ she thought towards her husband, _too bad I won't be able to see that smile you'll have..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you guys think? Was it good, bad? Why do I keep asking you pointless questions? I don't know! But I do know that I want to hear a bunch of reviews, seriously people. It's annoying when you see only things of people favoriting your story or putting you on their story alert, but you have no clue what their opinion on that story is! So pleeeeeaaaaaaaase review?<strong>


End file.
